


An Explanation of Set Theory, Using Familiar Terms

by missmollyetc



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen, Mathematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Dr. Charles Eppes, PhD</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Explanation of Set Theory, Using Familiar Terms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at math, please don't sue?

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fanfic100](http://missmollyetc.livejournal.com/tag/fanfic100), [numb3rs](http://missmollyetc.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **NUMB3RS FIC: An Explanation of Set Theory, Using Familiar Terms (1/1)** _

Title: An Explanation of Set Theory, Using Familiar Terms

Character: Charlie Eppes, Numb3rs

Rating: G

Summary: by Dr. Charles Eppes, PhD

Prompt: 005: Outsides

Author's Notes: I'm really bad at math, please don't sue?

Disclaimer: I have nothing (apparently, not even my sanity). Numb3rs is the product of CBS and the Scott Brothers, and I make nothing from this while they rake in the millions. Which is how I like it. In other words? I. Made. It. Up.

 

 

E = {M, D, c, d } C = {M, L, c }

 

If an object X is a member of set E, we say X _is an element of_ E:

"X Î E."

If an object X is _also_ a member of set C, we can further state that:

"X Î C."

The intersection of these sets E and C is thus expressed:

"E Ç C"

Where "X Î E" and "X Î C."

The two defining characteristics of a set are:

1) The given object is a member of a given set and is expressed: Î.

2) The given object is _not_ a member of a given set, and is expressed: Ï.

These definitions are based upon the idea of a set consisting of all elements which share a certain property.

D Ï { X | X Î C }

d Ï { X | X Î C }

L Ï { X | X Î E }

D, d, and L appear in only one set each and are outside of the equation needed.

The intersection of sets E and C is the set, E Ç C, of _all_ elements X such that X Î E and X Î C.

Thus the definition can now be written:

E Ç C = { X | X Î E and X Î C }

Where the braces, {, stand for _the set of_, the stroke, |, for _such that_, and the properties are:

X Î E and X Î C.

Only the elements M and c share space in both sets E and C, and so:

X = M, c.

The equation reads:

E Ç C = { c | c Î E and c Î C }

= { M | M Î E and M Î C }


End file.
